Life Of The Party
by Azura Songstress
Summary: Goku says Chichi ruins parties. What does she do? Go out to make him eat his words of course! But what happens this night that'll change all their lives forever? VegeXChiXGoku Read and Review!
1. Oh, no he didn't!

"I'm going to Bulma's party" Goku said.

"I'll come too" Chichi said as she went to get ready.

"Are you sure Chichi?" Goku asked hesitantly.

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Chichi asked.

"Well, you tend to…ruin the fun" Goku said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ruin the fun?" Chichi asked. She felt her anger rise. "Don't worry about me. I won't ruin anyone's fun tonight. You go and I'll catch up. The Midnight Pleasure right?" Chichi asked. Goku nodded dumbly before he walked out, dressed well. She walked into their bedroom. She walked to the mirror and stared at herself. She looked at her clothes and thought about the stuff her friends wear. She frowned.

"I'll show him. I can be just as fun as everyone else" Chichi said. She walked to her closet and pulled out a nice, tight, shiny, deep blue cocktail dress. She walked to the bathroom and had a shower before she put the dress on. She slid some stockings on and also black heels She let her hair down and put eye shadow and lip gloss on. She grabbed a black belt and put it on so it sat right under her breasts. The dress showed of her perfect hourglass figure and brought out how big her chest was. Things she hid under her out of fashion clothing. When she finished, she let her hair down. She looked in the mirror and couldn't believe that's what she looked like. She looked like she was in her early twenties! She actually looked younger then Bulma for once. She grabbed some diamond earrings and a gorgeous diamond choker with matching bracelets. She looked at herself in the mirror and winked. She was hot!

"Mom, I'm going to Bulma's party!" Goten yelled.

"I'm coming sweetie!" Chichi called as she walked down the stairs. Goten turned around and dropped his glass of milk when he saw her.

"M-Mom!" Goten exclaimed. Chichi smiled at him.

"You like it?" Chichi did a nice twirl around.

"I…damn, you are so hot!" Goten yelled. "If you weren't my mother, I'd-"

"Stop there Goten. No incest within the family" Chichi said, laughing.

"So why the change? Not that I don't like it" Goten said.

"Well your father says I ruin parties so this time, I'm not going to ruin the party, I'm gonna liven it!" She said.

"Then allow me to escort you milady" Goten said, offering her his arm. He wore black jeans and nice blue shirt. Chichi laughed and took his arm and they headed out.


	2. Shots!

A bouncer stopped them at the door.

"Name?" He asked.

"My names Goten" Goten said.

"And who's your lady friend?" He asked.

"This is my mom, Chichi" He said. Chichi smiled at him flirtatiously.

"Alright then, in you go" He said, dazzled. They walked in.

"What was that?" Goten asked.

"Momma's charm" Chichi said. They entered the club. The lights were still on.

"Goten!" Bra, Goten's girlfriend and Bulma and Vegeta's daughter yelled. "Finally you're here and…who's this?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"Bra it's me, Chichi" Chichi said. Bra's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Goten quickly covered her mouth and she screamed.

"CHICHI!" But it came out as. "MNMNMHMMNM!"

"Not so loud" Goten yelled. Chichi strut passed the boys. Yamcha wolf whistled while the others stared. She went to Bulma who was glaring at her.

"Who are you? This is a private party!" She yelled.

"Bulma, it's me. Chichi" Chichi said. Bulma's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me!" She screamed. "Damn girl, you look great! I can't believe it" Bulma said.

"You look good" 18 said, nodding. Lunch nodded from next to her.

"Damn Goten. Who was that you came in with? She was hot!" Yamcha said. The guys nodded, agreeing.

"Wanna introduce me to her?" Trunks asked. Goten started laughing.

"Guys, that's my mom" He said. Some of them spat our their drinks.

"What!" They all yelled. Goten nodded.

"I wouldn't have believed it myself if I didn't see her walking down the stairs at our house" Goten said. "Even I have to admit that my mom is fine" Goten said.

"Why the change of wardrobe?" 17 asked. They watched as Chichi conversed with the women and girls.

"Dad said she ruins parties so she's out to make him eat his words" Goten said. Just then Goku and Gohan walked in from the toilets.

"Hey guys, we're back" Goku said.

"Hey whose that Videl's talking to? I thought this was a private party" Gohan said. They both took a sip of their beer that was sitting on the bar tables. They didn't need chairs since they were tall enough as it is so they stood around the bar tables. There were chairs behind them though, encase they wanted to sit down. Goten smirked devilishly.

"That's mom" He said and they spat out their drinks as well.

"That's mom!" Gohan yelled. Goten nodded. Goku could only stare.

"Alright then, now that everyone is here" Bulma said. "Let's cut the lights, crank the music and party like no tomorrow!" Bulma yelled. They cheered and they did just that. The lights were off, only disco lights on and the faded pinkish red light on the stripper stage since this place is usually a strip joint but Bulma hired out the club for them to use. The stripper stage was in front of the boys but the dance floor was between them and the stage. The bar was to the men's right. The music turned up. Bulma dragged Chichi, Lunch and 18 over to the men's bar tables and they stood in front of them with the dance floor behind them. Bulma ordered them some shots. They stook there, conversing and laughing when the shots came.

"I've never drank with you Chi. Think you can keep up with us?" Bulma asked. Chichi smirked at her.

"I know I can" She said. Four shots were placed in front of her.

"What are they?" Goku asked. He'd been to a lot of Bulma's parties so knew the different types.

"We have a Tequila shot, Yager Bomb, Buttery Nipple and straight whisky" Bulma said. "We'll do the Tequila first" She said. "Do you know how to Chichi?" Chichi shook her head. Bulma pulled salt out of nowhere and poured some on their hands.

"You lick up the salt, take the shot then suck a lemon" She said. Chichi raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"The rest, you just take as shots" 18 said.

"Ready?" Trunks asked.

"Go!" Goten said. Chichi licked her hand before grabbing the shot and downing it before sucking the lemon. She felt her body jump to life before she took the other shots. She put her glass down and friends looked at her.

"Again!" She said. Bulma cheered and called for another round. They took their shots. Chichi never felt so alive!

"What drink are you gonna have?" Bulma asked.

"Whatever you're having" Chichi said. Bulma smirked.

"Get me another Dick Slap" She said. Chichi blushed at the name. She took the drink and started on it. Just then, 'One Night In Bangkok' came on. Bulma yelled happily.

"Come on girls, we're gonna dance!" Bulma said. Chichi handed the drink to Vegeta.

"Hold my drink Veggie" She said before she was dragged away. Vegeta looked dumbstruck.

"Did she call me Veggie?" Vegeta asked. The guys laughed.

"I think she did" Yamcha said teasing. Vegeta grumbled to himself. He and Bulma weren't together anymore. She went with Yamcha, which was fine by him, totally. Chichi watched Bulma and the other girls dance before Chichi joined in, going with their dancing instead of her fighting dance which she hated anyway.

"Damn, mom has a nice ass" Goten said. The guys laughed as they watched them dance. When the song finished, they came back. Chichi took her drink of Vegeta.

"Thanks Vegeta" Chichi said, smiling before she downed her drink. The party was just beginning.


	3. Naughty Girl

More songs came on before Bulma came up with a stupid but brilliant idea.

"Let's dance on stage!" She said, pulling the women up. "Let's put on a sexy show for the boys" She said.

"I'll take the right pole" 18 said.

"I call the left" Lunch said as she tickled her nose and sneezed. Her hair turned blonde and she smirked.

"I get the giant martini glass filled with water and bubbles!" Bulma said as she climbed up the ladder behind it. The girls walked to the pole. Chichi looked at the last pole in the very middle. It was ahead of the other two, basically going solo. Chichi walked to the pole.

"Bring me a few more drinks!" Bulma yelled. A man came over with about three Dick Slaps. "Give them to my friend" Bulma said as she climbed into the martini glass. He walked to Chichi and she downed them quickly. She felt the buzz then and gave into the music as 'Naughty Girl' came on. 18 handed her a head set mic.

"We got back up" They said. Chichi nodded and laughed. She walked to the pole slowly, rolling her body every step of the way as they started. They guys stared at her as she walked to the pole.

_**I love to love you baby**_

_**I love to love you baby.**_

Chichi danced around the pole, right hand on it the whole time. She stood in front of the pole.

_I'm feelin' sexy_

Chichi arched back and stuck her leg straight up in the air as she dipped back.

_I wanna hear you say my name boy_

Chichi slid down the pole.

_If you can reach me_

She swung her legs up so she was upside down on the pole and her legs wrapped around pole.

_You can feel my burnin' flame_

_**Feelin kind of N A S Tee**_

_**I just might take you home with me**_

The girls shimmied.

_**Baby the minute I feel your energy**_

_**Your vibe is just takin' over me**_

_**Start feelin' so crazy babe**_

_**Lately, I feel the funk coming over me**_

_**I don't know what's gotten into me**_

_**The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy babe**_

Chichi, 18 and Lunch righted themselves up before they grinded and made love to the pole.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

Chichi ran her hands down her body.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

Chichi got down from the stage and walked to the guys. She stopped in front of Vegeta.

_You're so sexy_

Chichi ran her hands down his body. Before she pushed him back onto a chair.

_Tonight I am all yours boy_

Chichi got on him and twisted around playfully on his lap before giving him one hard grind, groin on groin.

_The way your body_

Chichi got off and danced back into the middle of the dance floor.

_Moves across the floor_

_**You got me feelin N A S Tee**_

_**I just might take you home with me**_

Chichi shimmied before throwing her head down before flicking her hair up and dancing.

_**Baby the minute I feel your energy**_

_**The vibe is just takin' over me**_

_**Start feelin' so crazy babe**_

_**Lately, I feel the funk coming over me**_

_**I don't know what's gotten into me**_

_**The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy babe**_

18 and Lunch joined her on the dance floor and two danced.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

Chichi walked up to Goten.

_I love to love you baby_

She gave him a wink and he smirked. Bra giggled from under his arm. She looked at Trunks.

_I love to love you baby_

She trailed her hand down his chest and he smirked. She looked at Gohan.

_I love to love you baby_

She kissed his cheek before looking at Goku.

_I love to love you baby_

She turned around and rubbed her ass against his crotch. She walked back to Vegeta before taking a seat on his lap and singing to him.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

The song ended and the men, Videl, Bra, Marron and Pan clapped and Bulma climbed out of her spot.


	4. I Like To Fuck

Chichi kissed Vegeta's cheek before she got up. He grabbed her wrist. Chichi heard 'I like to Fuck' come on and smirked at Vegeta.

"Come then Vegeta" Chichi said. "You want me, come dance with me" Chichi said as she pulled him up. Bulma went out to change. 18 took Krillin out to dance. Lunch took Tien. Videl took Gohan. Bra took Goten. Marron took Trunks and Pan took her date, Kyle. They all danced and the floor. Bulma took Yamcha out when she came back. Chichi grinded with Vegeta who moved his hips with hers. Chichi smiled as they danced.

_Baby don't take it personal_

_When I go and fuck these hoes_

_Let's talk about the word Fuck for a second_

_I make love to you_

_Don't get it fucked up baby you're my queen_

_Even though I go and put my dick in everything_

_Baby it's just coz_

Vegeta growled in Chichi's ear and she hummed happily. They continued dancing, teasing each other.

"You gonna sing the girl bit Chi?" Bulma asked.

"Hell yeah!" Chichi called. They kept dancing and Chichi sang into the head set mic she still had.

_I like to fuck_

_Sexy boys_

_Sexy girls_

_I like to fuck_

_Leather pants_

_Jerry curls_

_I like to fuck_

_Suck cock_

_Until I hurl_

_I like to fuck_

_Everybody in the world_

_Michael Jackson_

_A shot of Tequila gets 'em real hot_

_I blow to the dozer _

_Ride the hot rod_

_Squirt like the wipers on my hot car_

_I'mma say I'mma sa mamma coo sa_

_Suckin' on my titties so milky_

_I get dirty with it_

_I'm so filthy_

_Do it like you wanna make a baby_

_Yeah milf me_

_If it ain't yours_

_You can still come and drill me right!_

They laughed and continued grinding, having the time of their life until the song finished.

"How do you know such a dirty song grandma?" Pan asked.

"Oh please, you think I sit around home doing nothing?" Chichi asked. "I listen to the radio and sing!" Chichi said. Chichi laughed and pulled from Vegeta. He nuzzled her shoulder and Chichi tilted her head a bit. He sunk his teeth into her neck and Chichi gasped. When Vegeta pulled back, they stared at each other with wide eyes.


	5. Shit Hits the Fan

"Did you-" Chichi stared at him in shock. She grabbed his hand and led him to the boys toilets. Yamcha was taking a leak. When he saw them, his eyes widened.

"Don't mind us Yamcha" Chichi said as she looked at Vegeta. Yamcha just nodded and continued his piss. "Vegeta, you bit me" Chichi said. Vegeta was frowning.

"I'm aware of that" Vegeta said gruffly.

"You also know what happens when a Saiyan bites someone neck" Chichi said.

"I know. I bonded with you" He said, turning away. "It was a spur of the moment thing" He said.

"But now it can't be undone" Chichi said, sighing. She jumped on the counter. She looked at Yamcha and saw his dick.

"Damn Yamcha. You're packing some meat there" Chichi said, alcohol talking. Yamcha smirked at her.

"Why thank you Chichi" He said. She giggled and looked back at Vegeta.

"How are you able to have two mates?" Chichi asked.

"I never bonded with Bulma" He said. "I never had the desire to"

"But you did with me?" Chichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You two are different. Sure she's the smartest woman on earth but you're the strongest. My Saiyan instants took over and I couldn't help but bond with you" He said. Trunks walked in.

"Oh, hey dad. Hey Chichi" He said as he walked over and stood next to Yamcha.

"Hey Trunks" Chichi answered. Chichi saw him flop out his penis too. "Damn, does every male in our group have a large dick?" She asked. Trunks and Yamcha laughed while Vegeta smirked.

"I know I do" Vegeta said smugly.

"I know. I felt it when we were dancing" Chichi giggled.

"Anyway, I already have a mate. I know that for sure" Chichi said.

"Females can take two mates while males can only take one" Vegeta said.

"Ah" Chichi said. "Looks like you have to share with Goku then" Chichi said. Vegeta scowled at having to share with his rival. Chichi rolled her eyes. Just then, Goku and Goten walked in.

"Sup guys?" Trunks called as he watched them come in.

"Mom, what are you doing in here?" Goten asked. Chichi smiled at him innocently.

"Oh ya know, takin' a peak at every guys penis" Chichi said. Goten started laughing. Goku frowned. "Actually, you know Yamcha and Trunks have it huge. What about you son? Are you keeping it real?" Chichi asked.

"Hell yeah I am" He said.

"That's my boy" Chichi giggled.

"What are you doing in here Chichi?" Goku asked. Chichi frowned at him before she poked her tongue out.

"I was having a very interesting conversation with Vegeta, Goku. Jeez, it's not like I'm fucking every guy that steps in here" Chichi said before winking at Trunks and Yamcha. The three of them laughed. Goku wasn't very happy.

"You're drunk" He stated.

"Well duh" Chichi said, rolling her eyes. "You wouldn't know if I wasn't acting all fun and stuff. It's you're fault Goku. You're the one who said I ruined parties and look at this, I'm making it better. I was trying to be the responsible adult but you know what? Screw that, I'm having the time of my life. I think I'm gonna go out every Friday with the girls to go clubbing" Chichi said to herself.

"What were you and Vegeta talking about?" Goku asked.

"Oh that? Well Vegeta bonded with me so hey, look at that. I have two husbands now" Chichi said.

"Cool, we're brothers!" Trunks said as he hi-fived Goten who went to piss next to him.

"What!" Goku yelled.

"Way to lay it down gently woman" Vegeta scowled. Chichi shrugged.

"I hate pussy footing around" She answered.

"You bonded with my mate!" Goku yelled.

"It's not like I've fucked her" Vegeta yelled.

"No but that comes next!" Goku yelled.

"Boys, CHILL THE FUCK DOWN!" Chichi screamed. They stopped but glared. "Goku, I'm allowed two mates. Tough shit if you don't like sharing. It's already happened. Vegeta is now also my mate so deal with it" Chichi said.

"But-"

"I said deal with it!" Chichi yelled. "At least until we get home. Vegeta, you're coming home with us tonight" Chichi said.

"Aw damn" Goten said. "That means Bra's my step sister" He frowned.

"Oh who cares?" Chichi asked. "You would have fucked me if I was your step mother" Chichi said.

"That's true" Goten said before he shrugged. "Alright" He said. Chichi sighed.

"Since you two have now ruined my night, I'm going home with or without you" Chichi scowled before storming out. She got out and saw Bulma. She smiled at her and hugged her.

"I have to go home" Chichi said.

"Really? Why?" She asked.

"I have some shit to deal with. Starts with Goku and ends with Vegeta" Chichi said.

"Oh. Well come out with us Friday night then" She said.

"Don't worry, I plan to. See you then" She said before she hugged everyone else goodbye. When she got outside, she saw Goku and Vegeta. She sighed. They both grabbed an arm before glaring at each other.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Chichi growled. She walked back into the club.

"Goten!" She called. Goten came to her. "Could you drop me off home? Goku and Vegeta would only end up ripping my arms off, trying to decide who takes me home" Chichi said. Goten laughed.

"Yeah, no problem mom" He said before they walked out. Goku and Vegeta were still glaring at each other. Goten shook his head before he picked Chichi up and flew towards home. Goku and Vegeta soon joined them. Goten landed and put Chichi down.

"Someone is gonna teach me to fly soon coz I am not gonna deal with this every time" Chichi sighed. Goten laughed before he gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight mom. I don't know what time I'll be back" He said. Chichi waved him off.

"Don't worry. Just have fun" Chichi said. Goten smirked before flying off. Chichi looked at the two men.

"Let's get this over with" Chichi said as she walked inside. She stood in the kitchen and watched the men as they stood near the table. "Sort out your issues now" She said. "Because after this, I don't want no more shit" She said.

"Why did you have to have my mate! Don't you have your own!" Goku growled.

"I never mated with Bulma, just fucked her" Vegeta argued.

"Vegeta, give her more credit!" Chichi hissed. "Besides Goku, I don't really see a problem. I mean, you're hardly ever home enough to really know what goes on at home. For all we knew, I could've been having an affair behind your back. Hell, you could have been!" Chichi said.

"Chichi, you know I'd never-"

"That's not the point. The point is you're never home so what's the problem? You can go off doing your fucking training and Vegeta can stay here with me. Even if he decides to train, he's not gonna be far from the house like you seem to make it. You go a few hundred miles from the house just to train" Chichi said, rolling her eyes.

"That's not the point!" Goku yelled.

"Then what is the point!"

"You're _mine_!" He growled. Chichi felt a shiver of desire shoot through her. Damn, that was hot.

"No, you're only pissed because it's Vegeta. You can't stand that Vegeta now has something you do. You two need to cut the shit coz I'm not dealing with it. You wanna argue with me, I'll fucking go and stay with Bulma and Yamcha!" Chichi yelled. "I don't care if I have to hear them fucking like animals. That's better then listening to you two argue. At least I could get off on that" Chichi said crudely.

"You're not going to stay with that woman and the weakling" Vegeta growled.

"Not till we deal with this" Goku said. "Why are you so accepting of this?" He asked before he frowned. "Do you actually like Vegeta!" He bellowed. Chichi rolled her eyes.

"No. Before tonight, I thought he was a cold, cruel, stick in the mud" Chichi said. Vegeta frowned. "Then tonight, I found he can actually be nice and fun when he wants to be" Chichi said before looking at Goku blankly. "And it's already happened. There's nothing we can do about it. No point crying over spilt milk" Chichi said. Goku frowned. Chichi rolled her eyes.

"Saiyans…Who needs 'em?"


	6. Not So Rude Awakening

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

"Shut up!" Chichi yelled as she reached over her large pillow. She grabbed the alarm clock and threw it into the wall, smashing it. She buried her face into Goku who laid next to her, still asleep.

"Mm...Goku..." Chichi murmured. She grabbed the blanket and turned her back to him and buried her head into the pillow on her other side. She had the worst headache but it might go away if she slept it off. She hugged the pillow, wincing slightly when the headache spiked. She started to drift off to sleep, listening to the thumping of a heart.

Chichi froze as her eyes snapped open. The pillow had a pulse...

...and it was moving...

Chichi bolted upright in bed and took in the naked torso of a man not Goku. When Chichi's eyes slid up to Vegeta's face she fought back a scream.

_'What the hell is Vegeta doing in our bed! And naked!'_ Chichi screamed inwardly before she tried to control her breathing. _'Alright, just calm down. Now, think. What happened last night?'_

-X-

Chichi jumped out of bed and stared at the two naked men in her bed.

_'Alright Chi, think. What was the last thing you remember?'_ She asked herself.

She remembered taking shots, grinding on Vegeta, pole dancing, Vegeta biting her-

"Oh shit."

She ran to the bathroom and stared in the mirror, at the scabbed over bite mark. She touched it gently.

"Damn."

She walked back into the bedroom and stared at the two males who lay sleeping. Goku was practically sprawled out on the bed, sleeping happily while Vegeta had one arm resting over his forehead and the other resting on his stomach. The sheet covered their lower half and Chichi could only stare at them lustfully. She got changed and headed downstairs to cook breakfast.

An hour later, the table was covered with food. She made toast for herself before Vegeta came down, followed by Goku a few minutes later, both dressed. They said nothing to each other as they sat down and started eating. Chichi joined them with her breakfast and before long, they were finished yet no one moved.

"Look, I know this will be hard but nothing can be done about it. Even if it could, I wouldn't," Chichi stated before turning to Goku on her right. "Goku, Vegeta deserves a mate as much as you do. I know you're upset and will be for some time but there's nothing that can be done. If I can make him happy as I have done for you, I don't want to change anything."

Then she turned to Vegeta.

"I don't know how you're taking this, but if anything, you're angry coz I also belong to Goku. If you had to share a mate with anyone, who would it be?" She asked.

Vegeta said nothing. Both men stared at their plates. Chichi sighed and stood, cleaning the mess.

"I have already accepted Vegeta as another mate. But if you two can't work things out, then I can't stay with you two. I'm not going to be some possession for you two to fight over," she finished before heading upstairs.

* * *

**I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I've been busy so keep being patient.**

**Dii**


End file.
